They Call Him Mr. Ed
"They Call Him Mr. Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy's businesslike plans to go up, up, up only lead to the Eds' inevitable downfall. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Nazz *Jimmy *Rolf *Victor *Kevin Plot Edd has a new experiment to try on Ed, the results of which should prove fascinating, to say the least. Unfortunately though, what he's overlooked is Ed's unique approach to tackling the task at hand. Forget the traditional way you might negotiate Edd's snappily titled 'Maze of Inevitable Despair' to win the box of Chunky Puffs, dysfunctional Ed doesn't plan to go through the maze like a normal guy instead he plans to go through it, quite literally. As Edd surveys the wreckage and listens to the chewing, Eddy arrives with only one thought in mind, namely that today the Eds are going up. Yes UP is the word of the moment and it's not long before Eddy has dragged his friends into the spirit of the thing although quite what he's doing and what they're up to is anybody's guess. Nevertheless, they're moving up and their scheme snowballs as the other kids become intrigued by the apparently successful businessman Mister Eddy who certainly seems like someone they ought to be looking up to. Pretty soon, Mister Eddy is the man of the moment and head of the thriving Ed Co. Inc. while most of the kids are proud to be his employees from security officer Rolf, to office designer Jimmy, to mail room clerk and phantom photocopier Jonny, to secretary Nazz, and all round dogsbody Mister D, which is Edd. Life is definitely on the upside for the Eds, so trust Kevin to throw a big fat spanner in their works by sweet talking Nazz during office hours and needing to be forcibly ejected. Eddy can't work with this commotion's going on and he's not paying his staff to stand about gaping although as matter of fact as they soon discover, he's not paying them at all. Whoops, one mass staff walk-out later and with Ed Co. in ruins Eddy's plans to go up are definitely on the downside. Meanwhile, Ed was building and elevator with furniture and other objects that towered up to the moon. The Eds accidentally get stuck on the crescent-shaped moon, and soon turned it upside down. The furniture tower was knocked down after getting hit by the overturning moon. How are the Eds gonna get out of the moon like the situation in almost every episode they appear in? They should have put a trampoline or a mattress next to the cardboard elevator just in case. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': blindfolded "Fe fie fo fum! I smell Chunky Puffs!" sticks his tongue out ---- *'Eddy': Edd as he's pestered by Jonny "Does the never-ending forehead have an appointment?" ---- *'Rolf': in his security cubicle "Ah, life is good, Victor. The son of a shepherd now protects his own flock of simple minded creatures." Kevin: at Rolf's outfit "What's with the 'Car 54' get up Rolf? Afraid someone may steal your box?" ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May you break out in lather and pass a turnip from your nose!" ---- *'Ed': by in the background carrying a cupboard to add to his tower "Cauliflower!" ---- *'Kevin': "Down for the count, dorks!" Jimmy: Eddy's business collapses "My artistic vision sullied. I'm so downhearted." Nazz: annoyed "Downright lame, if you ask me." Rolf: at not being paid "Downtrodden rabbit radishes! Come, Victor!" Jonny: happy "Hey guys! Did everyone get to see Plank's butt?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed "Ed! What are you up to?" Ed: "Uhh, is that a quiz or something?" ---- *'Jonny': Nazz Plank's copy "Plank photocopied his butt!"'' Laughs'' Trivia/Goofs *Sarah and The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *The word 'Up' is mentioned approximately 71 times in this episode. *The word 'Down' is mentioned approximately 14 times in this episode. *Kevin references the 1960s TV sitcom Car 54, Where Are You?. (He asks Rolf, "What's With the Car 54 get-up"), a police-drama spoof featuring the escapades of two bungling police officers, Gunther Toody and Francis Muldoon. There was also a less-than-successful movie of the same name, made in 1994 and based loosely on the show. *Ed carrying the large building piece with a clone of himself on the side opposing him is a reference to a classical cartoon gag where a character carrying something heavy would do the same thing. This includes a Mickey Mouse character or a Looney Tunes character doing it. *When the Eds are traveling up in Ed's Elevator addition, the first object they travel through is a ladder. This, as well as many of the other objects in the elevator, is impossible to go through, even for a cartoon. *This is the second time the Eds go into outer space, but the first time they, or any kids for that matter, go to the moon. *The moon isn't really cresent-shaped in outer space, it's always full, it just looks that way only when on Earth or the other planets. *If you look closely, Jimmy puts up a picture of the Vancouver skyline, the city where A.K.A. Cartoon is located. *The episode's title, as well as the fact that a horse was seen in the title card, is a possible reference to an old TV series that featured a talking horse named Mr. Ed. *'Running gag:' The Eds and the kids saying "up." *Rolf was never shown getting hired. *The purpose of Ed Co. is never explained. *Rolf gets beaten up by Kevin in this episode when Kevin tosses Rolf at Eddy's door and Rolf doesn't get up. *It's July in this episode because Double D is checking calendar on that month (enlarge the photo at right). *Inside the elevator at first, it is brown and blue. However, two more colors appear later inside it. Video They Call Him Mr. Ed - Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes where scams failed